Tsukikage
|romaji = Tsukikage|d-diskcolor = Gray |d-disklight = Violet|base = 月影|furigana = つきかげ}}Tsukikage ( Tsukikage) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a participant in the Junior Youth Division of the Maiami Championship. He is capable of defeating his opponents with One Turn Kill. He later becomes one of the Lancers. Appearance Tsukikage has blue eyes and hair. He dons a black ninja costume, shoulder protectors and a headband with details of a moon, and carries a ninja sword on his back. His cape, which also covers his face, and his clothing details are blue, as opposed to Hikage's red, and his right arm is covered by a sleeve as opposed to Hikage's left. Notably, Tsukikage is a left-handed Duelist. During his Duel against Shinji, Tsukikage wears a Riding Dueling suit that bears resemblance in form to his ninja costume. He wears a predominantly black jumpsuit with a secondary grey trim and blue markings. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask and the helmet is dark blue with yellow detail. Personality Tsukikage generally holds a serious and quiet demeanor, though he is not above being startled by the strangeness of the actions of other people around him. He is also faithfully loyal to his mission, due to the guidelines of the Fuuma clan, helping Serena at whatever the cost, almost resulting in his own defeat at the hands of the Obelisk Force. As such he was incensed when Shinji Weber insulted his clan and the memory of his brother. Tsukikage is respectful to his opponents, but also honest in his own beliefs, which can cause some confrontation. Etymology His name literally translates to "Moon Shadow". Tsukikage alludes to this when defending Serena and Shun, claiming that Hikage would fend off attackers with the brilliance of the sun, while Tsukikage protected and stalled the enemy like the moon. Abilities Tsukikage is very athletic and is capable of making high jumps, speed runner and teleport. He's agile and quick enough to jump off his D-Wheel to take an Action Card and return to it almost immediately. His ninja skills include espionage, stealth, and infiltration. History Maiami Championship Arc Round 1 Tsukikage was first seen defeating Mieru Hōchun in a One Turn Kill in the first round of the Maiami Championship. Battle Royal .]] He made it through to the Battle Royal with his brother, Hikage, and the duo initially stayed in the Jungle Area. Reiji hired him and Hikage to protect Serena from the Fusion Dimension, In hopes that she would join their cause. He, along with Hikage, saved Serena and Yuzu Hīragi from the Obelisk Force by using a smokescreen to stop them. He remained with Serena and Yuzu in the Iceberg Area while Hikage Returned to check on the Youth Team, and averted his eyes while they switched clothes so Serena could meet with Shun Kurosaki and Yuzu could as a distraction for the Obelisk Force. Tsukikage left once they'd split up. In the Volcano Area, Tsukikage and Hikage saved Shun from being captured by Sora. Tsukikage left Hikage to deal with Sora while he got the wounded to safety. and Shun from the Obelisk Force.]] Tsukikage requested that Serena come with him. Three Obelisk Force members arrived and asked that Serena come with them, but Serena refused. Tsukikage stepped in to defend Shun and Serena and they began a 3-on-3 Duel against the Academia soldiers. He took the initiative and protected them with his "Ninjitsu Art" cards, reassuring Shun when he asked that this was nothing compared to Shun's injuries and that everything was going according to plan. After Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata were sealed into cards, Tsukikage was next to be taken down but was saved by Shingo Sawatari from being sealed into one. Gongenzaka also stepped in and helped the group defeat the Obelisk Force. Afterwards, Reiji arrived and congratulated the group, granting them the title of Lancers. When Serena revealed to the group that she was from Academia, Tsukikage defended her, as per the wishes of his client, and he watched the Duel between Yūya Sakaki and Reiji. After the Duel, Reiji declared that the Tsukikage and the other Lancers would soon travel across Dimensions. Synchro Dimension Arc After the Duel Concluded, Tsukikage and the rest of the Lancers returned to the stadium where Reiji and Himika canceled the Maiami Championship to reveal the Lancers' existence to the world. The next day, Reiji announced his plan to go to the Synchro Dimension to seek allies, and that their Duel Disks were upgraded to let them travel across dimensions. .]] When the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension, they were split up. Tsukikage came to rescue Reira from Security, when Yūya, Serena, Shingo and their new ally Crow Hogan were captured. He briefly made eye contact with Serena before grabbing Reira and vanishing. Serena theorized that he was instructed by Reiji to find Reira, which was confirmed when he, Reira, and Reiji appeared to defend the Lancers when they were being investigated by the Executive Council. Friendship Cup Tsukikage accompanied Reiji when the latter picked up Reira from his room for his upcoming Duel with Shinji Weber in the Friendship Cup. He tried to go after Reira when he ran off, but Reiji stopped him. Tsukikage listened in on Reiji and Yūya's discussion on what to do with Reira. When Reiji asked Tsukikage to take Reira's place in the tournament, he agreed and left. His participation in the tournament confused Melissa Claire. Tsukikage took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken" by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards being applauded by the Tops audience for his innovative Dueling. He used the effect three times until Shinji blocked him from getting another one, forcing him to end his turn. Tsukikage questioned Shinji's harsh comments about the Tops, leading him to believe that he had sided with the Tops and compared his role as a ninja to that of Security as a "good for nothing" bunch that merely bowed to his lord. Angered by Shinji's insult to the Fuuma clan and Hikage's sacrifice he bowed to punish his insolence. Tsukikage brought out his "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" to reinforce his defenses and kept using "Hazy Shuriken" to reduce Shinji's life to 1000. In his next turn, Shinji manage to overpower his defensive formation and was seemingly about to win but Tsukikage found the Action Card Evasion. However, he refused to use it, causing him to lose the Duel and be sent to work in an underground facility. According to Reiji, Tsukikage's defeat was part of his plan. Deck Ninja/Ninjitsu Tsukikage uses a "Ninja"/"Ninjitsu" Deck. He uses many defensive cards to protect himself while slowly dealing damage. His playstyle makes extensive use of Action Cards, which he can easily grab with his Ninja abilities even during a Riding Duel, constantly discarding them for the costs of his card effects. His trump card seems to be Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken, should the opponent be unable to prevent him from repeatedly paying its cost with Action Cards, he can potentially perform an OTK with it. Duels Navigation